We Were Together
by Carleen
Summary: In the mood to read a ManShep/Garrus story only to discover there were no new stories. I remembered the scene from the Leviathan DLC when Shepard returns to the surface. No one helps him. Bugged me. I fixed it. So, I present for your inspection my own contribution to the genre. Be warned, things get very adult in here. Nyreen Kandros & Aria show up as we head over to the Omega DLC.
1. We Were Together Chapter 1

TITLE: We Were Together

CHAPTER: Complete

AN: I was in the mood to read a ManShep/Garrus story and discovered there were no new stories. I remembered the scene from the Leviathan DLC when Shepard returns to the surface. Boom, down on the deck he goes. No one helps him up. Then, on his hands and knees in the shuttle he's coughing up sea water. Why don't you help him? Bugged me. Well, I fixed it. So, I present for your inspection, my contribution to the ManShep/Garrus genre. We do love our Garrus, don't we? Truly a Turian For All Seasons.

Adult stuff in here. Then we'll move on to the Omega DLC to toss Aria and Nyreen into the mix.

* * *

"We were together. I forget the rest." —Walt Whitman

* * *

Calm and stoic, even fatalistic, turian's don't panic, jump to conclusions or question their superiors. Both powerful and courageous, Commander Shepard possessed the skills required to survive whatever he might face. Therefore watching him fold his lanky body—including armor and weapons—into that diving apparatus shouldn't affect Garrus Vakarian personally.

Along with Tali, his job was to provide cover fire for Steve Cortez and the Commander while they got Shepard buckled in and ready to launch. When the final Husk crumpled and the last Brute dropped over the side, Garrus watched Shepard run through the launch checklist with Steve. While Garrus was rapidly losing sight of his own emotions, the human's voice betrayed no hint of anxiety.

What if it leaked? What if only one of a thousand things that might go wrong did go wrong? What about the thousand things they didn't even know about? Garrus kept these thoughts to himself, remained silent and checked his weapon readiness. Turians don't question the decisions of their superiors.

Shepard walked the rig to the side of the plunging platform. The rain was coming down in sheets now. The deck pitched and rolled beneath their feet. This was reckless behavior and should be stopped. Wasn't that a first officer's job?

"Shepard!"

With a hand to his ear, Garrus opened a com link. He began to speak as he moved toward him. "Carnivorous fish, unknown depths, broken communication, you, scheduled to the save the galaxy. Need I say more, _sir?_" Addressing Shepard with the term he never used just to emphasize his point.

Shepard turned the diving unit in Garrus's direction. For a moment, looked down into his friend's concerned eyes, searching for acceptance of the chance he was about to take. The turian didn't have to like it, but he gave Shepard a nod of understanding. Then Shepard winked at his friend and dropped over the side.

"You've pulled me out of worse than this, Garrus," responded the muffled voice of the Commander.

Garrus watched him sink out of sight and yelled after him. "Don't think for a minute, that I'll jump in after you!"

Tali and Steve joined Garrus as they watched and waited on the storm washed deck of the platform. After the first hour, Garrus wished more mechs would drop by and give them all something to do.

After two hours Tali got seasick. If she asked one more time if he thought it would be okay to remove her mask to throw up he would rip it off her face for her.

Steve was pacing. That was bad enough, but he was singing a wordless, and to the turian's ear utterly tuneless song over and over.

"What in the hell are you singing?" Garrus shouted through the rain blowing sideways across the deck.

Steve shrugged, "I don't know the name of it."

Three hours and even Garrus was pacing. Steve was checking the shuttle over and Tali was curled in a ball on the deck.

"For Spirits sake, Tali! At least find a spot out of the rain."

"What the hell is up your ass, Garrus?"

"I believe the popular cultural myth is a stick. Why don't you sit inside the shuttle?"

"Why don't _you_ sit inside the shuttle. _I'm_ waiting for Shepard, too."

"You're waiting for Shepard so you can tell him how sick you are."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you two stop fighting like a couple of little kids?" Cortez yelled from the shuttle.

They weren't about to let anyone stop this fight. For one thing it was fun and it passed the time. Tali thought she might even let Garrus win this time.

"So why have you been standing on the edge staring down at the water for the last three hours," She countered.

"When I see him I can give him a hand up."

"I think this has even your turian calm ruffled."

"_Shut up_. Don't you have to throw up or something?"

Garrus felt her hand on his arm. "He'll come back, Garrus. He always does."

"No, Tali. He doesn't always come back." He laid his arm across her shoulders. "I apologize." He leaned against her to comfort her. He also needed the reassuring strength of her petite frame. He gave her a squeeze. Next to Shepard, Tali was probably the bravest person he'd ever known.

Tali slipped her arm through the his and they waited.

Just as the sun was setting and the rain had finally stopped, the diving apparatus popped to the surface. Garrus caught just a glimpse of Shepard's face before it dropped below the churning waves again. A red gout of blood ran from nose to chin. Dark lashes lay like crescent moons against white cheeks.

It took all three of them to wrestle the thing to the deck. Steve opened the hatch and Garrus caught the unconscious Shepard in his arms. They raced for the shuttle. Garrus dropped onto the bench and hauled Shepard up next to his side. While Tali tucked a blanket around the shivering form of their commander, Garrus turned in the seat with his back against a bulkhead and pulled Shepard between his legs. His head dropped lifelessly to the turian's shoulder.

Tali gently placed another blanket over Shepard's head and went to sit up front with Steve.

Shepard roused, when the shuttle began to move.

"Garrus? W-What...?"

"You returned from the water unconscious and freezing. We needed to get you warm. I needed to make sure you were okay. So, I uh, volunteered. But if you'd rather have Tali?"

"Not necessary," and Shepard slid his arms behind Garrus and relaxed against him. "Although, you are ruining my tough as nails image by sitting me on your lap."

"Then we're even. While you were out there playing around in the water. My usual turian fatalism abandoned me for a minute or two." Garrus gently wiped the blood from the human's face.

"Can I admit something to you?" Shepard raised his eyes. Garrus carefully pulled the blanket up over his head again and leaned closer to hear.

"Garrus, I was scared."

Garrus's arms involuntarily tightened around the human. He touched his forehead to Shepard's, "Hey, I was scared too. Just close your eyes. You're safe now."

~o~

Shepard awoke slowly, cataloging each detail of his surroundings. The room was completely dark, but he knew he was in his own bed. That was a good sign. He was warm and he remembered thinking he'd never be warm again. Stretching his legs experimentally he realized two very important facts.

"Garrus Vakarian, how did I wind up naked in bed with you? I'm pretty sure this doesn't come under First Officer, duties as assigned."

"You were hypothermic, Garrus murmured. His voice rumbling with early morning subharmonics. "And, you refused to stay in Med bay. Chakwas told me I had to personally bring you here and make sure you were warm.

After I walked you up here, I realized you were soaked to the skin. So I had to remove all your clothes. Don't think that won't give me nightmares. Then I realized, I was also cold, and soaked through. So I stripped and climbed under the covers which solved several problems. How we ended up spooned together like this is, uh… a matter for consideration. We did not begin the night like this. However, I am relieved you are awake, because if you move your hips against me just a few more times, I'm afraid we might become more than friends."

"Er, sorry. I'll just get up. But you'll have to let go of me."

Instead of releasing his hold, Garrus spread his fingers wider and wrapped his arm tighter around Shepard's chest. Shepard felt himself pressed against his best friend's naked body.

"Garrus?"

"Your actions yesterday, to use Tali's words, ruffled my usual turian calm. By the first hour, I had begun to dread what we would find if you did come back up. By the end of the second hour I had begun to grieve, by the end of the third hour I was planning to go back to Palaven to die gloriously on the battlefield, because without… By the end of the fourth hour I realized I... I stayed with you last night because I needed... more than a friend...John Shepard."

Garrus cleared his throat and tried again, "We've become far too conservative a people, but in the early days of our history, brothers in arms were often… well, they were sometimes closer than just friends."

Shepard was having his own issues with the concept 'more than friends,' Garrus's breath was warm on the back of his neck. Which equal parts tickled and made his hips twitch. The texture of the turian's skin on his backside was both soft like the finest leather, yet strong and tough. Not soft and pliant like woman's skin, or muscle to match muscle like a human man, but something very different. It's not as if he'd never been this close to Garrus. Well, not exactly this close. They'd removed their armor, pulled their under armor shell to their waist, smelled each other's sweat and tried to clean up in places were there were no facilities. But those moments were more like a locker room and James or Kaidan were always there too.

Shepard's memories of the day began to emerge. He remembered falling and Garrus catching him. Garrus holding him, sharing his body heat. Garrus had taken care of him and watched over him until he had recovered. The human felt himself relaxing. A long breath went out of him. It felt good to relax, to let go for a moment and let someone else be strong.

"I have not heard of it, but is there something like that custom in your society?" Garrus asked, trying again to broach a subject he never imagined discussing with anyone.

"Not specifically, we got over labels long ago. It's about sharing affection and even love. Sometimes it is just sex. We got over gender discrimination and arbitrary rules about relationships long before I was born."

"Then why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Your elevated heart rate says otherwise"

"That's not it." Shepard removed his friend's hand from his rib cage and moved it slowly down to his fully erect member. "This is the reason."

"I don't know what to say." Garrus flexed his fingers over the shaft and was rewarded with a gasp from the commander.

"That pretty much says it all, my friend. Besides, you started this."

"I didn't."

"You did. Come here." Shepard rolled over on his back and wrapped his right arm around the turian's cowl and pulled him down.

Garrus responded by burying his face under the other man's chin. Shepard chuckled, "Other than bipedal we aren't really shaped the same, but we fit together. I like this." Shepard rubbed his leg against the back of the lean muscled calf. He wondered how it would feel if he hooked his legs over the spurs? And that thought, sent a wave of need straight between his legs and into the turian's fingers.

"I like it, too. What do you want me to do with this? It's leaking all over the place."

"That depends on just how good a friend you intend to be."

"So, an acquaintance, might just set it down, so to speak, and walk away."

"Well, that's personal stuff you've got there. I don't think an acquaintance would ever get a hold of that."

"Interesting choice of words. However, 'get a hold' denotes grasping, but not pressure. So is this much pressure, too much?" Garrus asked in feigned innocence, sliding his hand to the top and back down again.

When Shepard could speak again, "There's also tempo, pattern and rhythm. But those are very subjective."

"Are they? Is a relative amateur able to grasp those concepts, as they relate to humans, of course? Or perhaps a more unconventional methods might be employed?"

Three fingers tightened around his member and began to move. He knew turians and Garrus in particular were strong. But the vice-like grip of his thick fingers. Oh, damn. Oh, damn...Garrus!

With his other arm under Shepard's body, Garrus held him against him so he could feel every movement of the human's body as he responded to the stroking.

Garrus spoke against the human's cheek. The words coming out as much like kisses as a warning, "You will never do something as reckless as that again."

Garrus reached down under the human's sac, cupping them firmly and allowing one taloned finger to trail across the sensitive area between his cheeks. Shepard jerked against the turian's hold on him.

"Promise?" His hand duplicated the move, pressing a little deeper and lingering a little longer.

Shepard felt as if his entire awareness was balanced between the hands and body of this turian.

"I-I pro… You damned..." Instead of completing the affirmation, Shepard turned his head, his mouth roughly seeking out the firm textures of Garrus's muzzle. When he found it he grasped the soft leather with his lips and plied it with a very human kiss. This time it was Garrus's turn to respond. At the unexpected sensation of Shepard's soft lips and tongue, the turian reared back and away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Shepard pulled on the turian's cowl and caught the turian mouth with his lips again.

Mandibles tickled his cheek and nose as they flared in and out. He kissed Garrus with all the desire the turian generated had in him. The effect had him pushing himself up into the three-fingered grip. Every third or fourth stroke Garrus allowed his finger to drift down between Shepard's ass. When he carefully inserted a blunted talon inside, Shepard yielded.

"Garrus! he gasped. Stop or I'll lose it. Not yet." But his balls lifted and tightened as his awareness shrank to his straining cock and Garrus's hand.

"I do not wish to stop. Allow this moment to take its natural course. And for once do as you're told."

With his face buried inside the turian's cowl, Shepard surrendered himself to his friend.

His body superheated. Desire loped across his flesh as his body prepared for release.

Someone was chanting, he thought it might be him. "Please, Garrus. Garrus!" Yeah, that was his voice.

Then in one final terrible moment, Shepard felt the last of his control slip away. With a final shout bit down on the cowl next to his mouth and erupted into the hand of his friend.

Instinctively, Garrus stopped stroking and allowed the moment to evolve. While Shepard shuddered in his arms, Garrus held him tenderly, copying those kisses across the human's face and neck. Garrus licked away the salty wet taste on Shepard's face.

"Garrus?" Shepard chuckled as he unwound himself from the turian and raised his head. "What have you done?"

"I don't require a definition or words. Your response is my answer," Garrus answered gravely as if he hadn't just given Shepard the best hand job of his entire life. There was that cadet at the academy... No this was better. This was Garrus.

"Then I wish I had mandibles to move and subharmonics to properly let you know how I feel about what's happening here."

"That is unnecessary, human. I know your every expression. The lines of your grief, the sardonic smile. The moment of weakness you occasionally allow yourself when you think no one is looking. The look of complete satisfaction when it comes to your ship and crew."

"And now?"

"A softness, which admittedly, I've never seen before."

"Garrus… ." Shepard whispered against the scarred cheek and placed gentle kisses until he reached firm ridge of the turian's mouth. Garrus was a fast learner and he relaxed his mouth and jaw to accept the kiss.

"Do turians kiss this way?" Shepard asked after a few minutes of learning how to kiss a turian.

"No."

"I enjoy kissing, but you should let me know if...Maybe I could kiss you a little harder than you could kiss me?"

Shepard experimentally grazed his teeth over Garrus's chin.

Garrus pulled back, his eyes widening in surprise. "I will learn to kiss if you promise to do that again."

"My pleasure." Kissing the soft leather of the turian's jaw and mouth. Just when he was about to pull away Shepard bit down on the turian's upper mouth.

In response, Garrus rolled up and over, positioning himself over Shepard's body, easily pinning the human's arms above his head. The blue eyes turned luminous with icy feral need. Along the entire length of his body Shepard felt the vibrations of Garrus's response. The sensation was an incredible mix of rough heated textures and urgency.

The turian's body changed again when Garrus bit down on a groan. And just below his belly, Shepard felt something hot and wet moving against his thighs.

"Garrus! Oh…" Shepard wanted to spread his legs, surrender and open himself to his friend. He caught Garrus's head in his hands.

"Tell me or show me." Kissing him gently again and running his tongue along the ridge of the thin lips.

Garrus looked alarmed and shook his head. "No, we should stop. It's just… my weakness… this was about you."

Wait. He was backing away. What had gone wrong? "Don't you dare walk away from me, Garrus Vakarian."

Before Shepard could sit up, Garrus was already moving to the edge of the bed. Turians might be fast and Garrus was motivated. But he forgot about Shepard's enhanced abilities and in one quick lunge the commander pulled Garrus back down. Where he pinned Garrus's upper body. When he had the turian secure, he allowed his hand to gently trace the outline of Garrus's erect penis.

To Shepard it was a revelation. He wanted to be possessed by it, taste it and feel the wet heat of it against the palm of his hand.

"Garrus, I don't know what is causing your reluctance. But I want you to know how much this means to me."

"I was only thinking of you."

"And now it's time to think of you." Shepard nuzzled the exposed skin of the turian's neck. When Shepard traced a line with his tongue he felt Garrus ripple under him. Never releasing the three fingered hands, Shepard began a journey across the body beneath him.

"Shepard wait."

The human raised his head.

"I've seen so many things go wrong―"

"―How many people are in this room?" Asked Shepard with a grin and a shake of his head. "Never mind. You just stay right there and don't worry." Shepard decided to put Garrus's example of actions instead of words to work. Shepard's nose and mouth discovered hard planes and edges which had probably once been sharp, but with the almost continuous armor use, were worn down. _Someday, Shepard promised himself. No more armor. Someday._

A sound from Garrus brought him back him to the business at hand. Then he remembered something he'd overheard in a bar. Turians and waists. Didn't really make sense to him, but when he circled Garrus's waist with his hands, the turian shifted in appreciation.

Okay. Shepard began a messaging motion with his fingertips and Garrus responded with a throaty sound. A few more rounds of that and the turian's hips were moving off the mattress. Shepard paid close attention to the turian's reactions and when he wrapped his arms around Garrus's hips, the turian carded his fingers across the human's head. The sensation of the talons on his scalp made him shiver. _Oh God, yes. More of that later_.

Now Garrus was moving almost uncontrollably, with his head thrown back and his hands fisted into the sheets. Shepard doubted he could get a coherent answer out of him, if he needed one. The human closed his eyes for a moment. Garrus trusted him and he knew it. And he wondered,how long has it been since anyone touched you with passion, my turian friend?

Shepard kissed his way around the over-sensitized flesh of Garrus's arousal. Go slow, Shepard. He reminded himself before swirling his tongue around its head. Suddenly and without sound, Garrus grabbed Shepard's head and began pumping his cock into Shepard's mouth. With no control over penetration, Shepard couldn't stop the long phallus from going straight down his throat. How to breathe? He couldn't speak to make Garrus stop, so what to do? Breathing was first on the list.

Not that this wasn't intentensly erotic and Shepard almost cursed his human inadequacies, but breathing would have to take precedence possibility of anaphylactic shock didn't even worry him..._Not that he intended to, or ever had, swallowed. He might. If Garrus asked him to. Next time. Would there be a next time? Hell yes. But right now, breathing was too important. Wait, Garrus was military protocol to his bones and Shepard was his CO. Time to take command._ When he could, Shepard took a deep breath, grabbed the three fingered hands from his ass and threw the turian over on his back.

Now it was time for some legendary Commander Shepard courage. Without asking for permission or even looking at the man beneath him, Shepard straddled him. Not exactly sure how he would explain the injuries to Chakwas and before Garrus could start worrying, Shepard impaled himself on the quivering weeping phallus.

When he found his voice, he whispered into the turian's ear. "I'm all yours, Garrus. _Just please take me with you_."

The turian's answer was to sit up and with both arms around Shepard's waist begin to move. Shepard ground his teeth together to keep from crying out at the deeper penetration. Sharp teeth nipped at his chest and strong hands held him in position.

His own cock sprang to life again and Shepard arched his back to bring it into contact with the turian chest.

A storm born out of shared experiences, the isolation of a soldier in the field and a friendship finding its own definition crashed over them. They clung together, with the gradual understanding that their need for each other was real, enduring and right.

Shepard was trembling with reaction to the sensations skittering across his skin and throbbing in his heated blood. When the storm passed, they rested quietly against each other. Sweat melting together and their breath mingling between them.

"Shepard?"

"Shhh, I don't want this moment to end."

"I think you want very much for it to end. You're in considerable discomfort, perhaps pain."

"How can you even speak in complete sentences after that?"

"Shepard?" Garrus gently laid the human down and slowly withdrew. A long lingering kiss later, Shepard sat up and pulled on Garrus's hand.

"Come on," Shepard looped an arm around the turian and lead him toward the bathroom. "We're a mess. Let's go take a shower and you can show me around. I have an idea about those leg spurs..."

* * *

"WE two boys together clinging,

One the other never leaving, Up and down the roads going, North and South excursions making,

Power enjoying, elbows stretching, fingers clutching,

Arm'd and fearless, eating, drinking, sleeping, loving.

No law less than ourselves owning, sailing, soldiering, thieving, threatening,

Misers, menials, priests alarming, air breathing, water drinking, on the turf or the sea-beach dancing,

Cities wrenching, ease scorning, statutes mocking, feebleness chasing,

Fulfilling our foray."

― Walt Whitman


	2. We Were Together Chapter 2

TITLE: "We were together. I forget the rest." -Walt Whitman

CHAPTER: 2

AN: A reviewer asked for more chapters. So let's peek around the corner and see what our two boys are up to. I wonder how that that shower is coming along…

* * *

Garrus willingly followed Shepard into the bathroom. When he Shepard turned on the faucet, Garrus balked at the sight of the steaming water. Submerging himself in hot water had rather negative consequences for his hide.

Before the human stepped under the water he extended his hand to Garrus.

"Hey." Shepard said softly and the _come here_ grin got his feet moving.

But he dodged when Shepard reached out to him with soapy hands.

"Do you have any idea what that military-issue soap does to my skin?"

When the human stepped under the streaming water Garrus forgot everything about soap, hot water and dry itchy plates. For reasons he could never label properly the sight of water cascading over human muscles and bones did something to him. His eyes followed the trail of water — _sweet spirits_ — it was suilucing off the end of… Garrus jerked his eyes away.

And the odd sprouts of hair. What was that about? Some curious left over evolutionary requirement for...what? Now, just a minute. He's never noticed this before. A hole? There's a hole in Shepard's abdomen! Perhaps it's a secondary sexual… no, that couldn't be it.

Garrus was so transfixed by the human's body he hasn't noticed he's being watched in return. Until a hand entered his view and captured his waist possessively around his waist and slide down over his bottom. Suddenly he's pulled forward under the water and into Shepard's arms.

"Well, I'm not going to ask if you like what you see, because I don't know how that could be. So I'll just say I'm glad you are looking."

Garrus cocked his head and felt his heart warm and expand. The turian pushed the human against the wall until they were out of the water. Although it still pounding on Garrus's back. Well, maybe that didn't feel too uncomfortable. Gently pinning the human's arms to his side

"It has nothing to do with the texture of your skin or the roundness of your face or strange little fingers and toes. Or the salty taste of you. It has —Garrus nuzzled Shepard's mouth — everything to do with the fact that it's you."

"Garrus…" Shepard held on to Garrus a little tighter because his knees were getting weak. The emotional impact of layers of affection has added to their already solid friendship was almost overwhelming. He felt tears stinging his eyes again. _Dammit, Garrus. Is this love?_

Before he could follow that thought, Garrus was shushing him.

"It has to do with the human who met a turian, picked him from his sad and narrow life and gave him a whole new world to explore. Who kept him by his side, allowed him to prove himself and found him worthy."

"Shut up and come here." When Garrus resisted, Shepard grabbed both sides of this cowl and pulled him down for a kiss. The human puts every bit of love he felt in his heart.

By the time they came up for air the water had turned cold. "Hey, Shepard… maybe you'd better take me back to bed."

"Hmmm," Shepard sighed, gently stroking the engorged blue-veined shaft. I don't think we have to go that far."

Shepard turned up the hot water and threw a towel on the floor and knelt in front of Garrus. The water cascaded over them both now. Shepard stroked his hands up and down the turian's long legs. With a hand on each spur Shepard pulled him toward to capture him with his mouth.

"I'm not usually this forthright. What are you doing to me?"

Garrus couldn't answer, because he'd just watched his cock disappear down the throat of his commanding officer. His head fell back and his eyes closed to the ecstasy of the human's hot tight mouth.

Eventually, after every crew member on the Normandy had been deprived of a hot shower, they made it back to the bed.

She never told anyone but EDI diverted enough for Joker to have a hot shower. She knew how much he enjoyed it. With a satisfied smile she went returned her attention to flying the ship.

Traynor's voice woke them from a tangle of angular limbs and thick ropy muscles. Blue eyes popped open to a set of equally startled blue human eyes.

_"Commander? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, Lieutenant. Just overslept." Extricating himself from Garrus's embrace he tried to wake up.

_"Admiral Hackett is waiting for your report on the Leviathan in the vid com. May I tell him you are on your way?"_

"Of course. I'll be right there. Shepard out."

As soon as Traynor signed off, EDI chimed in. _"Commander, Major Alenko and Tali are on their way to your quarters now to check on you."_

"Thank you, EDI. Throw the lock and I'll love you forever."

_"Done. While I appreciate the sentiment. Using that term twice in twelve hours renders it a bit shallow don't you think? Logging_ _you out, Commander."_

Shepard rolled himself to a sitting position. "Unless you intend to hide in the bathroom I suggest you sneak out the window."

"Sneak? Turians do not sneak." Garrus put his hand around the back of Shepard's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I can throw my armor back on in a minute. They won't notice a thing. I'll get the coffee started and you get dressed. And, uh, be sure you check yourself in the mirror before you walk out." Garrus gave him a playful push toward the stairs.

With the bathroom door shut firmly behind him Shepard made a quick assessment of the bathroom. Every single towel was on the floor, except for the one they'd used to cushion Garrus's backside on the counter. Water dripped from every surface in the small room and after Shepard was able to clear the steamed mirror just enough to see himself.

"Oh shit…" Shepard grabbed towel and wiped at the rather triumphant shade of indigo streaked across his cheek. The Shepard in the mirror grinned at him. Then he couldn't help it, he started laughing and couldn't stop. He was still laughing when he stuck his head under the shower. After scrubbing his head dry, he brushed his teeth, shrugged on a set of fatigues and shoved his still wet feet into boots. Then he firmly closed the bathroom door made it to the couch with a cup of coffee.

"How did we do?"

"Pretty good. If you they don't notice the odd marks on the aquarium or my identification tags on the floor just under your desk. I heard the sound of your laughter. Was it the sound of a happy Commander?"

"You know it was. Don't go all coy with me now, Blue"

'"Blue?'"

It took Garrus a moment longer to get the reference and both men were laughing when Tali and Kaidan entered his quarters.

"Good morning, Shepard. Did we miss a joke?" Said casually, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "We just wanted to check on you. Traynor said you may have overslept."

"And you thought it might take both of you to wake me up?"

"Well, no. But you did take a pretty good beating yesterday."

"I'm fine, Kaidan. Nothing that a hot shower and a good night's sleep couldn't fix. Now, if you'll excuse me Hackett is waiting for my report on the Leviathan mission. Garrus and Tali, why don't you come with me. You can add any details I might have missed, shooting a pointed look at Alenko, after that beating I took."

Kaidan threw up his hands in surrender and followed them out, but not before he stopped and scanned the room. He'd never known this room to be anything but squared away. The blanket was crooked and one of the pillows was on the floor. Under the desk something metal glinted in the low light. Just as he headed toward it Shepard called him.

"Garrus, you should get that checked," Kaidan commented, as he entered the elevator, pointing to a dark blue bruise on Garrus's lower jaw.

Shepard kept his eyes fixed on the door. This reminded him of those ridiculously long elevator rides on the Citadel.

"Looks like something bit you. Had you two even stopped at Medbay last night?"

Shepard stifled a sigh of relief when the doors opened and he could get to the vid com. The collar of his hoodie covered the bite marks on his own neck. He resisted the urge to pull the collar up. Just a few short hours ago Shepard had bit him and a wrestling match ensued because Garrus had made fun of his little white teeth. Shepard had cheated by pinning him to the floor with a flash of biotics. Garrus returned the favor by biting him back.

And it was just lucky that no one noticed the odd marks on the fish tank. Shit! He'd forgotten all about the fish tank.

The fish tank. He'd pushed Garrus against the glass wall and suddenly stopped their motion because he could see the turian was about to crash his fringe against the wall. In a last second attempt to keep Garrus from hurting himself, Shepard placed his hands on the fringe so the backs of his hands would hit the wall first.

Garrus had looked at him with a mixture of distrust and surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"I had leverage on you and it looked as if you might crack the back of your head against the glass."

By the look of him, Shepard could tell Garrus was either angry or well, hell, he didn't actually know. So he waited for Garrus to explain. While the Garrus stared at the fish, Shepard found a pair of pants and slipped them on.

Finally, Garrus seemed to shake himself. "I'm not trying to be mysterious, _meus sodalis_. What you did… in turian society, the male fringe is...Funny, I never even thought of it until you touched me. It suggests an level of intimacy intended for..." Garrus shot him a look, but averted his eyes back to the fishtank. "Well, for a bonded pair".

"Hey, come here. I won't touch you there again until you think the time is right."

Eyes bright with emotion, the closed his eyes in gratitude as he solemnly touched his forehead to Shepard's. The moment was full with promises to soon to speak of and words neither man was experienced in expressing. But arms could entwine. Hands could comfort. A human head could rest against a turian shoulder and for another moment in time, Garrus could keep Shepard safe.

Garrus and Tali flanked him as Admiral Hackett came to life on the halo. Shepard banished the memories of the night and pulled himself to attention.

"What did you find for us, Shepard? I read your report. We'll talk later about how your methods for meeting the Leviathan."

"Yes, sir. I think Garrus and Tali would agree with you. The creature promised to help us with the Reapers. It could have allowed me to die down there, but it didn't."

"And that's the reason you trust its motives?"

"No sir. But I did make it back alive and it did promise to assist."

"I will hold you to that, Shepard. I have something else for you. An Aria T'Loak went through official channels to ask for your assistance. I understand you know her?"

Garrus and Shepard traded a look. "She's been something of an allie, Admiral. A good person to know when things get interesting on Omega. Or I need information. She never does anything for free, but so far her pay requirements have been manageable."

"Then I'll leave you to it, Shepard. I'm not sure you can afford the distraction of Aria T'Loak's requirements at this time. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hackett out."

Shepard clapped his hands together, "Well, I'm going to find some breakfast. You two coming?"

Tali and Garrus shared a look behind his back. Tali shook her head, with a hand to her helmet and Garrus rolled his eyes.

* * *

_meus sodalis: My Mate, my friend_


	3. We Were Together Chapter 3

TITLE: We Were Together

CHAPTER: 3

* * *

"When I give, I give myself."

― Walt Whitman

* * *

Two days. Only two days and the entire crew was now aware of his intentions to assist Aria T'Loak in retaking Omega Station. With his leadership style, no one was afraid to express their opinions and concerns to him. The mess buzzed with the news of his pending trip to the station. Over their dinner his crew shot glances at him and gossiped about the trip. While their concern was genuine, their speculation bordered on insubordination. His reasons for going were his own business. With his frustration level rising he set his fork down and gave up trying to enjoy his meal. He should have known better than eat with the crew.

Garrus stood at the entrance to the main battery, leaning on a hip against the railing. In the four days since their return from the Leviathan mission, they'd gone from best friends to lovers and by the way Garrus was glaring at him from across the room they were about to have their first fight.

The Admiral told him to leave it alone, but he was intrigued enough to send a message to Aria. Earlier that day, in the privacy of his cabin he contacted the notorious asari matriarch. When she first recognized his transmission he caught the smile that drifting across her face. She quickly covered it and was all business again.

"About time, you called me back Shepard. What's your ETA? I need those skills of yours."

"I'm thinking about it, Aria. Why don't you fill me in on all the details you left out of the message you sent to Admiral Hackett. The commander settled back and sipped his scotch. This should be a good story.

Aria looked annoyed, but while she provided him the details, he watched her face. Like most asari she had an exotic beauty. Until you looked into her eyes. You faced what you saw there at your own peril. Unlike Liara's eyes where you could see ages-old wisdom and a love of life. Aria's eyes were like chips of black rock. Hard, ruthless and cold as space.

Unlike Kaidan, who simply refused to discuss it, The turian had not stopped expressing his concerns. For the first time he was glad he could not see Tali's face, because he knew she was just as unhappy. Well, he was going and that was that. Commander Shepard excused himself from the table, avoided making eye contact with his lover, and headed to his quarters to pack. The speculation continued behind him and Garrus followed him into the elevator.

"Blue, my mind is made up." Shepard used his term of endearment with Garrus in hopes the turian would back down. Instead, Garrus showed no signs of slowing down.

"This is crazy, Shepard. You can't go alone. Why are you even going in the first place?"

His last hope of avoiding a fight faded when Garrus followed him into his quarters.

"This is a chance for me to take some revenge on Cerberus. If I can use Aria and her people to help me, perfect."

"At least let me come along. That way I can back you up instead of trusting those baterian thugs of hers."

"Absolutely not," Shepard responded, tossing personal items into a duffle bag as he spoke. With each comment from Garrus, the items landed with greater force. "This is personal and political and I will not endanger anyone else's life but my own."

"You stopped me from taking revenge on Sidonis. Remember?"

"This is different."

"How is it different? Shepard, it's the same bad idea." Garrus laid a gentle hand on Shepard"s shoulder.

"Garrus!" The shaving kit bounced off the duffel bag and landed unnoticed on the deck. "Garrus."

While the two glared at each other, the door opened. Tali's presence went unnoticed until she started talking.

"Shepard we have to talk about his crazy idea of yours," she began without noticing the tension in the room. Garrus let his hand drop back to his side.

He turned on her and said more sharply than he would have otherwise, "I'm done talking about this, Tali."

"You try, Tali. He won't listen to me," Garrus said, leaving the room, his voice a harsh jangle of subharmonics and his hands in the air.

"Not one more word, Tali." Shepard warned when they were alone.

To his surprise, she stayed quiet. Oh, no. He knew her. She was about to change tactics. When he felt her hand grip his arm, he glared toward the heavens in a silent plea. Then pushed down his frustration and tried again. Tali was like a little sister to him and deliberately hurting her was out of the question.

"Tali. I'm doing this and no one will stop me: Not you, not Garrus and certainly not Hackett."

Tali moved her hands to her faceplate. The clicking sound and the slight hiss of escaped air warned him what she was about to do.

"Tali stop!"

She was too fast and before he could prevent her from exposing herself to the ship's atmosphere, he was staring at the loveliest face he'd ever seen. His mind raced for comparisons. Pale delicate skin, a heart shaped face, and cerulean blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Curly black hair fell around her shoulders as it escaped from the confines of her hood.

"I've never shown my face to anyone. I want you to see me. So you'll know what you mean to me and how worried I am about what you are about to do."

"Tali, this is not the right time and don't you dare cry."

"I didn't plan to. I'm not, as you seem to think, a child. I wanted you to see me and understand."

Winding his finger through one of the loose curls, he smiled. "I do understand and I promise to be careful. Now, get out of here."

Her face mask went back on so quickly, he almost missed the look of anger that shuttered her face. Truthfully, he didn't need to see her face to know she was angry; it showed in every line of her body.

"I don't think you understand at all. You don't need Aria T'Loak," she called back over her shoulder.

"Need her? For what?"

"Never mind!" Tali left his quarters as quickly as she'd entered them. Shepard thought she probably wished she could slam the door.

He needed to get out of here before his entire crew walked through the door to share their opinion. With his duffle over his shoulder, Shepard headed down to the hangar deck to check in with Kaidan. He shook the marine's hand.

"She's all yours, Kaidan. Back soon."

"Shepard, wait." Without releasing his hand, Kaidan reversed his grip and pulled Shepard close. "I'll take care of the Normandy. You take care of you and make sure you get back here in one piece."

While he could appreciate the concerns of his crew. His reasons for going were valid. It was personal, but if he could pull a few of Cerberus's teeth now, there might be less of them to deal with later on. Worn down by the needs of his crew and the expectation he can carry the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders. He also felt trapped and manipulated. And he is tired. Tired of the hero worship and tired of people treating him as if he is something special. He's just a goddamn sailor.

This had nothing to do with his new relationship with Garrus. Or maybe it had everything to do with it. Was it better to have someone to live for or only yourself to worry about? While he understood he was hurting Garrus, that was certainly not his intention. Disillusionment dogged his heels as he continued across the hanger deck. James nodded to him, his face mirroring the feelings of Normandy's crew. The lieutenant wisely remained silent.

Garrus is waiting for him in the shuttle. Of course he wanted Garrus to come with him. Just not this time. Stowing his bag, Shepard turned to face Garrus's finale attempt to win this argument.

"I understand, Shepard. Go and get this out of your system," the turian murmured against the human's mouth and kissed him gently. Before he turned away he pulled Shepard into a rough hug.

"Wait. What do you understand?"

Garrus shrugged his shoulders. "That it's the price of loving you." Then he turned away and left Shepard staring after him. A long deep breath later, Shepard got himself buckled in. He could see Garrus through the view screen, just standing alone watching. While he ran the shuttle through the launch checklist he kept his eyes on the turian. Yeah, he guessed he loved him right back. When he returned he'd tell him so. Tell him and show him and love him until they both fell into an exhausted heap. Which was pretty much the way every goodnight kiss of theirs ended up.

The second night they spent the night together after the Leviathan mission, Shepard was deep in one of his nightmares. As he ran through the dead forest searching for what he could never find, he woke to strong arms holding him. Whispering against his cheek, "No more bad dreams. I'm here now." Garrus had banished the dreams and the dreams obeyed. No more dark burned out forests no dead little boys and no lost souls. For the first time since he woke up in Miranda's lab the nightmares stopped. At last he could rest. Shepard always thought the dreams were his to deal with. He never imagined there might be someone brave enough to help him hold back the night terrors.

Shepard entered the coordinates to Omega Station and sat back to read his book. Kaidan would keep his ship safe, Garrus would watch over the crew and Liara and Doctor Chakwas would mother hen the lot of them. Just before he entered the relay, he received one last point of view from Joker.

"Commander Shepard, EDI says your logic is faulty and no matter how many Cerberus troops you kill, there will always be more and to assure you that we will cover for you when Hackett wants to know where you are."

"Thank you, Jeff. Shepard out." Shepard closed the channel with his fist.


	4. We Were Together Chapter 4

TITLE: We Were Together

CHAPTER: 4

* * *

"Have you heard that it was good to gain the day? I also say it is good to fall, battles are lost in the same spirit in which they are won."

-Walt Whitman

* * *

Omega Station is quiet as he docked the shuttle and stepped out. A batarian met him in the docking bay to escort him to Aria. As they walked, Shepard noticed not much had changed since his last visit. The air is stale and smelled of unwashed bodies. The destitute huddled in doorways and behind a tattered curtain a hungry child cries piteously. He quickly passed the drug and sex peddlers hawking their wares. They called out to him and promise a good time. There is only one food kiosk in the entire area. Shepard turned to share the moment with Garrus, only to be reminded he's not here.

Aria T'Loak greeted him with all the warmth she's capable of. Shepard noticed, in contrast to her greeting, she appeared more animated than he's seen her in a long time. Straightforward, honest, and deadly, she's like a breath of fresh air and he almost hugged her. Instead, he sucked in a lung full of Omega's thick air, shook off the cobwebs, and gave her his full attention. He knows how important retaking the station is to her. So maybe this will be good for both of them.

The briefing is short and to the point. Glad she has his role well thought out, he's ready to go. No infighting, no Council, no adoration, or worried looks. Just straight forward, we're the good guys, let's get the bad guys, fighting.

Shepard spot-checked his armor and his weapon. It's time to go. Of course, she isn't ready yet. Aria leaves him standing there. While he waits for her to attend to some things before they go he tours her headquarters. To occupy himself and mostly out of habit he begins to check in with her technicians. They are obviously busy, but they greeted him with respect and one by one, ask for his assistance. Because it is nothing he cannot do while they are out on patrol, he accepted their requests.

When Aria caught up with him, she teased him about his obsession with helping people. "Take a page from my book, Shepard. Unless they have something you need, don't bother. It's all about tradeoffs. Nothing is free."

He doesn't agree, but with a chuckle designed to keep her happy, he linked his arm through hers. "Let's go clean this place out."

"Honestly Shepard. I appreciate your help. Just do what I say, when I say, and we'll get along just fine."

The second they step out of cover, it is a fight. Dug in for several months, it's obvious Cerberus have no plans to leave and every idea of staying for the long haul.

Behind a solid wall of crates, the two observe Cerberus troops below them. They move quickly and with purpose, unpacking and sorting supplies. Shepard noticed four troopers slacking off where they think no one can see them. Their laughter rose in the air.

"See those four officers? During their revolutionary war, the American's used a trick of killing the officers and scouts. By depriving the troops of their leadership it created confusion and damaged morale."

Shepard aimed his sniper rifle at a Cerberus insignia, pulled in a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. Through his scope he watched for the puff of a pink cloud and the man crumple to the ground. In his head, Shepard counted, one."

While the dead man's companions searched for the source of the shot, Shepard shook his head. "You guys never were too smart," and he dropped the remaining three troopers, and counted four.

"If you're done playing around, may we continue?"

Shepard turned wide blue eyes on her. "What?"

Aria glanced into his eyes and looked him over. "Save that for the little quarian girl on your crew. It won't work on me. But something is different about you, Shepard. What is it? What did you do? Fool around and fall in love?" Then she grabbed him by the arm and said, "Come on, handsome."

"Yes, ma'am." he grinned and popped a heat sink.

But the grin quickly fades, as Aria's insight hits close to the mark. Although Garrus is everywhere he looked, he must keep his senses keen. When those Cerberus grunts finally realize who is hunting them, his life will be in real danger. Once they contact their superiors they might even try to capture him.

Garrus? Dammit. He can hear them. Talis' wisdom and humor, Garrus's counsel. Tali's beautiful concerned face and Garrus's warm affection reminding him his life wasn't his to throw away. Kaidan's sincerity and unstinting courage. Shepard pushed down those thoughts and refocused himself. But the ache of loss stayed behind and lodged in his chest.

With her powerful biotics and his marksmanship, they made a good team as they grind their way through the station. The intel they're gathering will prove invaluable when they begin the real assault. Shepard is enjoying the rhythm of the work when after an hour of steady fighting they enter a large room. They observed unnoticed several Cerberus troops hold a handful of turians at gunpoint.

While Shepard decided whether to announce their presence or simply shoot the troopers, another turian dropped gracefully from the ceiling. This one is smaller and she defiantly stared down the Cerberus troopers. A female turian? She's placed herself between the other turians and the troopers.

Obviously counting on Aria and him to protect her, it lets him know she must be aware of their identity. Or maybe she's just that fearless. As he prepared to take them down, Aria beats him to the punch by planting the four of them into the far wall with a sweep of her hand. Everyone watched them slide boneless to the ground.

As the turians recovered, he heard Aria say, "Nyreen?"

As the female turian strides toward them, he noticed other things too. He was correct, there is no fear in her vivid green eyes. The red tattoo on her face seemed to brand her as a leader and soldier. The robe she wore covers the rest of her head and while he wondered about her fringe, he noticed the curve of the robe suggests the swelling of breasts. A turian with breasts? Then she caught him staring and verbally clipped him.

"Who's the pretty boy, Aria?"

He smiles an apology, but he's listening to her voice. Garrus's voice carried the timbre of his emotions. He'd never heard these utterly feminine and melodic harmonies. Even arguing with Aria her voice was still pleasant to his ears.

"Oh, just someone I brought along for the ride. Now, tell me what you're doing on my station."

"Your station? While you've been on vacation, the Talon's and I kept the people of Omega protected and fed."

"So you take over one gang and you think you own the place?"

Aria circled the younger female while she spoke. The other turians formed up behind Nyreen.

"How have you survived with Cerberus in control?" Shepard asked, not caring much about interrupting Aria's tirade. He's very much aware of Nyreen's gaze looking him up and down. He met her direct look with one of his own and unconsciously squared his shoulders. He decided he enjoyed the attention.

"A long time ago, Aria showed me her secret tunnels. We used them to make guerilla warfare on the troops, steal food and equipment." She answered him honestly. Then she took a step closer to Shepard.

"Aria doesn't usually allow her boy-toys so much freedom. Do you have a name?"

"He's not my boy-toy, Nyreen," Aria snapped.

Shepard nodded his head toward Nyreen in a formal turian greeting, "John Shepard."

"You honor us with your greeting, John Shepard. May I return the greeting in the manner of humans?" She reached for his right hand and he met her halfway. When their hands met, his heart did a slow flip-flop and his armor suddenly felt a little tight. He impulsively tugged her closer and she allowed it. Shepard inhaled deeply to take in as much of her as he could. He might not get another chance. Snow covered evergreens on a Canadian winter's day filled his nose and green eyes accentuated the metaphor. Shepard wanted to pull that hood away and see the rest of her face and the rest of her.

Aria reminded them they were not alone when she cleared her throat and managed to make it sound like a growl. The Talon soldiers moved restlessly behind her, making a noisy show of reloading their weapons. The sounds distracted her and she moved away. Shepard held her eyes until she forced herself to turn her attention back to the asari.

"Nyreen, Shepard and I are on a mission to take back Omega. Don't get in our way."

"On the contrary, Aria. We will assist you."

"Not on your life."

"If you continue into the station and meet up with Adjutants without preparation it will mean your life."

"Adjutants?" Asked Shepard and attempting to steer the conversation back to the mission.

"Nasty beasts. Another bit of Cerberus tech gone wrong, present company excluded, of course."

And she's sassy too, Shepard thought, liking her more and more.

"Once they get a hold of you they strip your DNA and create another Adjutant out of what remains of you. They almost over ran the station, until Cerberus finally figured out a way to control them. Doesn't make them any less dangerous to us of course."

"This must have been very difficult for you, Nyreen," the asari acknowledged.

"I watched friends get turned into monsters, and then I had to put them out of their misery. The people of Omega are my priority. No need to get sentimental on me now, Aria."

"You sound as if you don't trust me, Nyreen and after all we meant to each other."

"That's exactly what it sounds like, Aria. I don't trust you, but I'm smart enough to know when it's time to combine forces to take down a common enemy."

"Just so you remember this station is mine. Always was and always will be."

Shepard stepped in, "We are going to war together. I'll make sure we can trust each other."

Nyreen snipped, "Glad one of you isn't on a power trip."

Aria walked away in disgust and opened a COM channel. By the time she finished her solidarity speech to the people of Omega, they were chanting her name.

Nyreen marched up behind the asari, "That's your plan? To throw more Omega citizens at Cerberus? Brilliant, Aria. Just brilliant."

"We need to head back to my headquarters. Let's go." Aria walked away, not watching to see if they followed her.


	5. We Were Together Chapter 5

TITLE: We Were Together

CHAPTER: 5

* * *

"Sooner or later

you're certain to meet

in the bedroom the parlor or even the street

There's no place on earth you're likely to miss

her kiss."

_Kiss of the Spider Woman_

* * *

Thanks to Shepard's assistance, Aria's team is busier than ever, compiling data and preparing a sit rep for Aria. Her assistant approaches her as they enter the CIC. As they examine the holographic display of the station, the path to the generator becomes apparent and Shepard points it out.

"Good eye, Shepard. That area is powered down, so it will be slow going, but it should work. Okay, you two, gather whatever you need. I'll meet up with you shortly."

Shepard nods to Aria, and then begins to move away to a quiet location. He hopes Nyreen will follow. This may be their only time to talk. She steps around in front of him to shield their conversation from prying eyes and ears.

"You read my mind."

A smile twitches his lips. "I'm off to a good start then. How about you? Can you read my mind?"

"On one or two points perhaps. Anything else would be pure speculation. I will begin with the less complicated information. I'm ex-turian military. Perfectly at home there until my biotics began to manifest and they turned on me. I no longer fit in with the accepted norm, so I resigned my commission and left. Wandered around the galaxy and finally landed here. At the time, Aria proved a rather attractive anchor."

"Was it serious between you two?"

"What you're really asking is, where we intimate?" Nyreen laughed the sub harmonics accompanying the sound chimed like small silver bells. "No." She shook her head. "Aria T'Loak's tastes run to the more esoteric."

"And now you're the leader of the Talons. Shepard wondered if she is fully turian, there is something about her, which is very different from Garrus or other turians he's met.

You held off Cerberus almost completely alone while Aria was gone. You kept the Talons together by living in these tunnels and through the force of your leadership and personality kept the group alive and functioning. I also see how loyal they are to you. Most impressive, Ms Kandros."

"Save your compliments. I know who you are Commander Shepard and what you represent. You are a beloved and admired hero who moves through the upper levels of galactic society. I am a gang leader, living off the street."

"Wait just a minute," he said quietly, slipping the hood back from her face. "You're no gutter rat, Ms. Kandros."

Aria's voice breaks the moment and Shepard dropped his hands, reaching for his rifle.

"Well, since you two have bonded so well, I'm sending you both down to close down the reactor. Stay in touch."

As the door slides shut behind them, Nyreen whispers, "We won't be alone. Six of my best people have our backs."

"I wasn't worried, Nyreen. In fact, I was looking forward to it."

"You should probably keep your focus on the task at hand. What Aria forgot to mention is those force fields will burn the flesh off your bones. So be careful and none of your fancy stuff. This is a straightforward Op." Then she paused,

"May I ask why you are working so hard to get my attention. And why – I believe the word is 'flirting' – with me, when you are obviously bonded?

He doesn't answer her, because there is no answer. There are no coherent terms he can use to a stranger to describe the last five days with Garrus Vakarian. He will admit to himself that he has although he hasn't forgotten Garrus, he finds Nyreen intriguing and mysterious. Those attributes combined with her power and leadership abilities are a combination not easy to ignore. But he won't forget again.

He cannot, in the end, put her from his mind. While they move through the station, he wondered what she means by 'fancy stuff' and was that an invitation or a genuine warning? What would a female turian define as 'fancy stuff' from a human and did he even know any 'fancy stuff?'

Taking down the various groups of troops is straightforward for a while. They work well together; backing each other up on every shot. Shepard marveled at her skills. Her economical movements are silent and Shepard had to work hard to match her stealthy progress. Even the mid-weight armor he wore made noise as he walked. In a gun fight he never noticed. Walking with Nyreen through the deserted corridors he felt ponderous and inelegant. While she walked effortlessly, elegant in her flowing robe and light armor.

"Nyreen?"

She paused and waited for him to catch up. "Yes, Commander?"

He allowed one of his fingers to touch her forearm. Just one. He could feel the heat of her through her leather-clad arms. Or was this just his own sophomoric reaction to her? Superimposed over her steady emerald gaze he saw a pair of blue eyes blink at him from a beloved face.

Shepard checked himself, dropped his hand and moved away. "You are a remarkable woman, Ms, Kandros."

They didn't speak again until the moved into the powered down area and the darkness is complete. They stopped for a moment to assess their surroundings. There's movement ahead of them and it doesn't sound like soldiers. Could those be Adjutants moving around? Nyreen nods at his unspoken question.

"Will they hunt us, Nyreen?" He whispered.

"Yes. We must stay alert."

The air thickens as they move deeper into the gloom. Nyreen shivered in the cloying darkness. He could not say if it's for him or for her, but he closed the gap between them. A long dark hallway leads to a room draped in shadows. They move quietly. Nyreen's head is tilted and listening intently. Then Shepard's human ears pick up something too. It's very close now.

They both ready their weapons and Shepard gets his first look at an Adjutant as two of them charge through the doors. In the space between his heart beats, Shepard opens fire. The blast from his sniper rifle delivered at close range knocked the Adjutant back against the wall. Shepard holds him in place with biotics and finished the monster off with a single blast from a geth shotgun. When he's sure it's dead he turned back to assist Nyreen. Only to watch her be knocked across the room. He has time to register that she's alive before the second Adjutant charged him.

Too close for biotics, Shepard shoved a grenade into the monster's reeking tentacled mouth and back peddled as fast as he can. The beast followed him out the door, as Shepard tried to put some distance between it and Nyreen. With just seconds to spare, he throws himself away from the Adjutant. But not quite far enough and the shock wave knocks him against a railing. From his hands and knees, Shepard watched the gore blossom from the Adjutant's chest as the grenade completes its work. In a final moment of surprise, it looks down at his chest in confusion before it topples to the ground. Almost gagging from the putrid-flesh smell of the monsters, Shepard pushed himself to his feet. He found Nyreen curled into a fetal position to protect herself from the blast.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, dropping to his knees.

"For a second there, I thought you might send me up with the Adjutant."

Shepard pulled her upright and began to check her for injuries with his Omni tool.

"Damn, one of your plates is cracked and punctured your left lung. I've got to close that up or you won't get much farther."

"I'm afraid this old armor has just about had it. I can't afford much better on a vigilante's salary."

Shepard laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what Garrus likes to say. If we get out of this alive, I'll make you a deal on some new armor."

Shepard quickly locked the doors and made Nyreen as comfortable as possible. Her breathing has turned shallow and labored.

"Stay with me, Nyreen. Uh, I'll have to remove the chest piece of your armor."

"No, we have to get out of here. Just help me up."

"The doors are sealed. How far do you think you would get like this?"

Nyreen resigned herself to Shepard's common sense, but she can't resist teasing him. "Why are you hesitant? You don't seem like the shy type to me."

"I have it." He said and gently pulled the piece away. "Just…"

"Just what?"

"I never undressed a turian lady before."

"Do you ever stop flirting? We are both soldiers."

"I'm aware of that. Never met anyone like you. I find you intriguing. You carry great burdens, but you do not falter."

"You are under more pressure than I. More, in fact."

"The difference is you have not lost the passion for it."

"And you have?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just tired. Tired of being responsible for saving everyone."

"You bear your burdens with grace and confidence."

"What was that you said about compliments? Now, if you'll just hold still, I'll be done in a few minutes. But, if you keep wiggling around…"

"Wiggling?"

"Yes. If you keep wiggling around, I might notice the interesting contrast between how petite you are versus the force of your personality. Contrast that to the fact I am well aware you could probably take me out. Especially since I don't know the full extent of your biotic abilities."

"You're talking like a child," she hissed as Shepard spread the medi-gel over her right flank.

"Easy," he said, resting his hand on the cracked plate enjoying the warmth seeping into his palm. He glanced quickly to gauge her reaction. She's watching him warily. "That's it. Just relax and let this stuff work."

He pulled her under armor shirt back down over her torso—no breasts—and looked for something to cover her. He knew enough about turians to be concerned about loss of body heat. He did the next best thing and stretched himself out next to her.

She stiffened immediately, "What are you doing?"

"If you lose body heat you could go into shock. Now just be still for a little while, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're right about that, Commander Shepard."

"You've also got a nasty gash on the back of your head. I didn't see that before. Shepard gently strokes the gel across the gash on the back of her head. It's a nasty cut and he tries to be thorough. However, when he feels a long breath go out of her, he stops.

"Okay?"

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"I don't want you have a scar."

"You should stop… now."

"Oh… I. Yes, of course," he said, as it finally dawned on him that he didn't really know his way around a turian body.

"I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening," he says and pulls her back against his chest.

"I know who you are because I follow your career."

"Why?"

"Because I perceived that you and I are alike and now I see the attraction I sensed is real.

"You can't read my mind."

"Oh? Not too long ago, you claimed I could read your mind. I can read your concern for me in your eyes and the gentleness of your touch. Beside that, you've only lost your way, Shepard. Do not despair. You'll find it again."

"I'm touched and more than a little embarrassed that anyone could read me so easily. But, thank you."

"For what?"

"For noticing," and he pulls her hand to his mouth and places a kiss in the palm. Now close your eyes, Nyreen. I've got you."

"As I am beginning to understand."

He held her still until her breathing evened out and she dozed off. He thought over what she'd said about the two of them. The irony that he has all the resources he needs is not lost on him. The Alliance can't throw enough credits at him. While Nyreen is too thin, and her armor inadequate. She'd obviously been doing without for much too long. Yet, she stayed strong and held her people together. His arms tightened protectively around her.

Aria's strident voice over the COM unit startled them both. "What is going on down there? Where are you two?"

"Everything is fine, Aria. Nyreen was injured and we stopped to rest for a moment."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, Aria. Heading further down now."

What Aria did not see was Shepard assist Nyreen to her feet and help her dress. Her armor, he noticed, is thin in spots and the buckles worn. The weave, what there is left of it, is ragged and no longer much protection. Is hardship the reason she has no fringe? What could have happened? She asked for nothing from him, and yet she could so easily. He admired her resiliency. Yet he wanted to take her somewhere safe away from all this ugliness.

Memories surfaced, he remembered what it's like to go without. Before there was a Commander Shepard, or even an Ensign Shepard, there had been a starving waif of a young boy named John. Living on the streets and scrabbling for every scrap just to get through another winter. Those years toughened him and formed the bedrock of his personality. He rests his hands on her shoulders for a moment.

"You good?"

"Let's get going." She stopped and turned back to the human behind her. Shepard watched her face as she made a decision. Then she gripped his arms and the velvet touch of her muzzle grazed his cheek.

The scent of evergreen flooded his senses. Tending her wounds was one thing, a routine thing, a battlefield necessity. Stretching up to kiss him, with her body leaning toward him, left him no choice but to reach out for her. Before she released him, he turned his head and met her mouth with his.

Power, courage, and dedication are powerful aphrodisiacs. Accustomed to being larger and taller than most women he's held in his arms, he noticed she does not attempt to fit herself against him. Instead, she gives back in equal measure. It becomes a competition. Until finally, it is Shepard who ended the kiss. He actually rested his forehead against hers to catch his breath.

"That was quite a kiss from a man bonded to another," she teased and twisted her head away from the fingers sliding over her scalp. "I only kissed you to say thank you for saving my life."

"Uh, yeah, that was the first part. That last part of the kiss felt like something more."

"Why would you want me? I'm not soft, pink or cuddly like a human woman."

While Shepard finished laughing, Nyreen glared at him in impatiently,

"Commander Shepard! Your laughter alerted the Adjutants. Come on. We must move quickly."

Shepard cursed his behavior. He's acting like a teenager around her and now they've lost their element of surprise. Aware of their presence, Cerberus is ready for them. There is a real firefight as Cerberus troops open fire on them from their position outside the generator.

There is plenty of cover as they dart through across the various platforms. It's only the metal ladders that leave them vulnerable to fire. Nyreen is covering Shepard as he made his way quickly down to join her. A Cerberus sniper rifle connects with his back. A small fire flares from his armor. The impact knocked him from the ladder. Shepard falls the twenty yards to her feet.

"Roll toward me! she shouted to him. With a quick glance to locate her position, Shepard scrambled to her. She hauled him to a sitting position. "Shepard!"

"I'm okay. Just knocked the wind out of me."

"We need to move, Commander. I'll look at your back once we we're clear. Come on!"

The pain of his injury receded as they covered the open ground toward their goal. They take turns shooting while the other dropped to cover. At this steady rhythm the path to the generator is quickly strewn with dead troops. Once they confirm the path is clear they make their way inside.

She recoiled at the realization of what they are about to do. "No. We can't do this. If you shut this down hundreds of my people will die. Life support will stop."

"I know, Nyreen. I see it too. We have no real choice here. This is one of those decisions you never want to make, but it comes up, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

His state-of-the-art armor, unlimited resources, and loyal following, reminded her that making these difficult decisions are part of the responsibility of someone of his stature. The path to truly helping her people is learning these lessons. So she says a silent prayer for their spirits and placed her hands alongside the Commander's and together they shut down the generator.

The terrified screams of the dying penetrate even this deep in the station. Shepard closes his eyes for a moment, because he knows those screams will add their voice to the thousands he already hears in his dreams.

"Shepard?"

"Come here." Maybe if he holds on to something as vibrantly alive as Nyreen, he can shut out the voices. Shepard tugs on the front piece of her armor and before she can protest he wrapped his arms around her. "Be still, Nyreen. For a moment, Just be still."

After a moment, she pushed him away. "We'd better get back up top, Commander. Before Aria sends her boys down to find us."

They have one job left to do and that's facing Aria. Before they even start back, she's shouting her rage over the COM Link. "Hundreds of Omega's population are dying now Shepard. I hope this is worth it to you!"


End file.
